Tammi's Future
by angelbaby2007
Summary: Tammi is one of a kind. She's the cousin of the Charmed ones and she needs their help. Read and Review! Chapter 4 up now.
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe slowly drank her coffee. _I have no idea where to start!_ She thought.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Piper asked, coming back to the table.

"I have nothing to write. Well, I do, but I don't know where to start!" Phoebe removed her glasses and stretched.

"What's the problem?" Phoebe and Piper looked up to see Paige, sucking on a sucker, like usuall. 

"My resume isn't going far." Phoebe replied.

"Oh! Well, start with your education, any special training, and your work experience. Does that help?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, but I really don't have work experience in the field. They asked me to have a resume before I could even start. Don't you have to get to work. I hear that your close to a promotion." Phoebe said, starting to type on the laptop.

"Yep. Guess I got to get to work. How about we meet for lunch."

"We're eating at P3's. I got to get there and see to things. If Leo comes by, I'm there." Piper said. She got up and left with Paige. Soon after they left, her cell phone rang. 

"Hello." Phoebe said.

"Phoeb's, we all have to enter the world sometime. Better sooner than later. Remember, lunch at P3." Piper said then hung up. Phoebe smiled to herself. _Piper is getting the hang of being the oldest and I'm getting used to breaking up Piper and Paige._ Phoebe grabbed her laptop and headed to the living room. She sat in her favorite chair and turned on the news. She kept the volume low, to be able to concentrate. 

Close to being down with her resume, she went to get a snack. Darrell had called and said he would meet with them at P3. Walking back the door bell rang. _Darrell._ She thought.

"What's wrong n…" She started. It wasn't Darrell. It was young teenager. _She looks familiar._

"Phoebe?" She asked.

Phoebe said nothing, but stared at the girl wondering how she knew her name.

"Sorry to disturb you. I'm looking for the Halliwell's. Do you know where I can find them? I was so sure that this was their house."

"No, I should be sorry. I'm Phoebe Halliwell. What can I do for you?" She asked.

The girl rushed over and gave Phoebe a hug.

"Remember me? The last time we saw each other was around five years ago."

"Tammi! Come in. Please, come in." Phoebe smiled at her, remembering the eight-year-old Tammi running around the house. The first time she was happy since her father was killed in a car accident. But this Tammi looked scared, and worried. Tammi's hair had changed from a light blond to a dark brown. She had the same stormy eyes as her mother and had darker skin, due to a tan. She wore shorts and a grey t-shirt. 

"Thank you Phoebe. Could I stay here for a while?" She asked.

"I don't know. Does your mom know you're here?"

"No. Phoebe, you always understood me, more than Prue and Piper. Don't tell her I'm here, I don't want to go back there." Tammi put her face in her hands and started to sob.

"Well, I'll have to. Tell me, why don't you want to go back? Did something happen?" Phoebe's eyes narrowed with worry. When Tammi had a problem, she came to Phoebe, but unless it was terrible, Prue and Piper would help.

"My mom's boyfriend is scary. He got my mom and Sarah into something. I feel strange around him, like something is wrong about him. He pressures me into doing things I don't want to do, but my sister will. Sarah has gone wrong too. Ever since she got her driver's licence, she's always gone. Please, he'll hurt me." Tammi's eyes filled with tears and she sank down in the chair.

"I won't, not now anyway. Let's go to P3 and let me talk to Piper. You can join us for lunch." Phoebe smiled at Tammi. Both stood up and headed outside and into the car.

"No. The lightbulbs go in the storage cabinet with all the other electricall equipment." Piper instructed Matt. Piper turned back to her own work, organizing her files.

"Piper! What do we need these for?" Matt had come back with several strands of decortive lights.

"Hang them around the stage. Their for when we have bands come in and play." She replied back.

"Piper!" Piper turned around to see Phoebe coming down the stairs.

"You're here early. Paige won't even be here for another hour and a half." 

"I know, but there's something else on our hands." Phoebe was followed closely by Tammi.

Piper looked almost furious. 

"Piper, this is Tammi. Last time we saw her was five years ago. Tammi, go sit over there." Phoebe pointed to a set of tables further away from the bar.

"Phoebe, what is she doing here?" 

"Calm down. She's scared. Afraid to go back to what I think of as demons. She's not safe there. I had a premonition. The terrible kind too. She was on the roof. With her was I guess was Aunt Carol's boyfriend and Carol and Sarah. It wasn't good. He turned Aunt Carol and Sarah into a warlock and then he was advancing on Tammi. It was horrible. Piper, she has to stay with us." Phoebe said. Piper nodded slowly.

"Just tonight, and we'll see what happens from then on." Piper finally said.

"Thanks Piper!" Phoebe went over to sit down with Tammi.

"What did she say?" Tammi asked.

"She said just for tonight and we'll see what happens from there." 

"Does Prue know?" 

"Prue." Phoebe's eyes started to fill with tears, "Tammi, I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Prue died. It's been several months since we buried her. We miss her terribly." Phoebe said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Who's Paige?"

"Our little sister. Our mom had to take her to a foster family. Didn't have enough money to support all four of us."

"Really." Tammi looked away from Phoebe and looked around the club. 

"I'm here!" Paige called out.

"Hey Paige. Lunch is almost done. Go sit down with Phoeb's."

"Okay!" Paige walked over to the table Phoebe sat at.

"I wouldn't sit there." Phoebe said without looking up.

"Why not?"


	2. Chapter 2

"That is where our cousin is sitting."

"And who's that?"

"Me. Hello, Paige. I'm Tammi." Tammi held out her hand to Paige.

"Hello, Tammi." Paige forced a smile. 

"Right." Piper said as she came over, "We will have lunch soon enough, but I think I need  to get back to the manor to check things."

"Is Leo taking you?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes! I haven't seen him all day. And he hasn't stopped by yet."

"True enough." 

"Piper? Can I come. I'd like to stay out of everyone's way for a while. Please?" Tammi asked.

"Sure. Just stay out of our way." Piper replied. Tammi shook her head understanding.

On the way to the manor, Piper kept asking questions about how everyone was for the last five years and the name of her mom's boyfriend.

"His name is Patrick. I really don't like him." Tammi told her. 

At the manor Tammi went to the living room to take her two bags to the guest bedroom. Piper went up to the attic and called for Leo.

"Hi, Sweetie." Piper said. She had started flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"Hi, Piper. What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"Looking up a demon. I think it would be three in fact. Phoebe was trying to describe them, but it wasn't working. They're at the club eating lunch. I know!" Piper was explaining to Leo.

"You know, what?"

"You have to meet my cousin Tammi. She's in the guest bedroom. I'll continue here." She smiled sweetly to her husband. Leo went downstairs to the guest bedroom door and knocked. Tammi came to the door to see who the visitor was.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Leo. Piper's husband." Leo replied. "You must be Tammi. I've heard so much about you. I just wanted to say hi and greet you to Halliwell Manor. Bye." 

"Bye." Tammi then closed the door. She turned to sit on the bed and looked at the dresser on the opposing wall. There were an assortment of perfume and other cosmetics. She stared at them for minutes. Suddenly they started floating, higher and higher into the air. Tammi stood up and the bottles came crashing down. _Now that I wasn't imaging!_ She thought. This thought scared her. How could those bottles float?

"Hi, Paige. Where's Phoebe?" Piper asked Piper on the phone. Paige was still at P3's.

"Don't know. She just left a while ago. Sorry Piper." Paige and Piper hung up.

Piper got out the tools for scrying. Each time the crystal came to the manor, pointing out someone other than her. Piper got up and headed downstairs. Passing Tammi's room she stopped. There was a loud crash. Piper knocked on the door and entered.

"You okay?" Piper asked.

"No." Tammi's eyes filled with tears.

"What happened?" Tears started flowing down Tammi's cheeks. Piper got a tissue and wiped away some of the tears.

"The bottles. I'm not imaging it now. They were floating." Tammi sobbed.

"Could you show me how you did it?" Tammi nodded her head slowly. She started staring at them again. A minute later they were in the air. Piper took her chance. She raised her hands a froze time. Tammi looked away from the bottles and up at Piper.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I froze time. It looks like you can move things with your mind. Now, I'm going to unfreeze them and I want you to bring them back down." Tammi looked at the bottles again, bringing them down as she was told. Piper smiled at her.


	3. Chapter 3

"I did that?" Her eyes widened. 

"Yes. You did. Now, let's go to the attic. I need your help with the Book of Shadows." Piper said.

Piper put away the other tools and opened the Book of Shadows again. 

"What do I do?" Tammi asked.

"I really need Phoebe, but you will help. What does your mom's boyfriend look like? I need you to find him in here." Piper explained. Tammi started flipping through the pages. Finally landing on a page she pointed to a demon.

"That's what he looks like."

"Consulting Demon. A demon who consults normal people to become a demon. To become a true Consulting Demon they must recruit one person. Only the Power of Three will vanquish this demon." Piper read. "Great! No spell to vanquish it, only the Power of Three."

"What are you going to do? What about me?"

"Well, I need Phoebe and Paige. You may be useful to be able to vanquish the demon. Carol was recruited by Patrick, she recruited Sarah, who will try to recruit you. I don't know. Leo!" She said. Leo orbed in before Piper had to call for him again.

"What is she doing here?" He asked Piper.

"Believe it or not she's a witch. We have a new demon, a Consulting Demon. Her mom and sister were recruited, but her sister won't fully become one until she recruits Tammi." Piper explained.

"Oh. What do you need." Leo looked at Tammi, unsure to believe Piper.

"I need you to find Phoebe. But first orb to P3 tell Paige to get back here and put Matt in charge till I get back at 5. Understand honey?'

"Yes Piper. I'll be back soon." Leo kisses Piper and orbed.

"So what powers do Phoebe and Paige have?"

"Well Phoebe can see the future and levitate. Paige can orb, heal, and get a hold of something. Like she'll say knife and get it." 

"I just make things float." Tammi said disappointed.

"No. You move them with your mind. Prue's power. You might be able to astro-project. I'm not totally sure. Your powers will grow." Piper said.

"Really?" Tammi asked. Piper smiled.

"I'm here!" 

"Up here Paige!" Piper shouted. A second later, Paige was in the attic with them.

"What's going on?" She looked at Tammi and then at Piper. Her lips moved, but no noise came out.

"We have a new demon. And yes. She is a witch." Paige continued to stare.

"A witch? How can she be a witch?" Paige asked.

"She is family. How her mother and sister don't have powers is a mystery to me. But this demon contracted them so any power was lost. We have to protect Tammi. What happened to Phoebe?'

"No idea. I thought she was coming back to the manor. Really, I did. I didn't see Cole at the club. Matt was almost in shock." Paige said.

"What's Phoebe's favorite place to be, other than P3 and here?" Tammi asked.

Both Paige and Piper shook their heads no. Tammi looked around. _Cole!_ She thought.

"Where does Cole live?" She asked.

Piper and Paige looked at each other. "Leo! Leo!" The both cried at the same time.

"What now?" He asked.

"Honey, orb in on Cole. Tammi thinks that she might be there." Piper said sweetly.

"Got it. Be back soon." Leo left a minute later. 

"I'll talk to Darrell. She might have gone to talk to him." Paige orbed too.

"It's just us now. Let's start to control your power."

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**"**Where could she be!" Leo looked around the apartment building Cole lived in. He tried to figure out where she could be. Slowly a terrible thought crept in his head. He orbed away and to the cemetery.

"Leo!" Paige cried when he suddenly appeared behind her. "Don't do that!"

"I guess you had the same thought I did. What did Darrell say?"

"He hadn't seen her. I'm really getting worried. I should've asked her where she was going." Leo led the way toward where Phoebe usually was.

"Phoebe! Phoebe!" They screamed. Phoebe didn't answer.

************************************************************************************

Phoebe woke up. She was behind the wheel of her 2001 Ford Focus. She looked around her, finding it unfamiliar. _Where am I?_ She thought.

_Far away from your family, that's for sure!_ An evil laughed followed.

"Who are you!" She cried.

"Your worst nightmare!" Sitting in the passenger seat was a demon.

Phoebe tried to scream, but no sound came out. She slowly drifted into unconsciousness. Her last thoughts were of Tammi, Piper, and Paige.

*************************************************************************************

"Tammi! Pay attention." Piper shouted.

"Sorry. I felt something." Tammi said.

"Like what?" Piper was starting to feel concerned.

"Like someone was in danger. Possibly Phoebe. I can't be sure. She's not here, but I think we should check the abandoned warehouse." Tammi said, concentrating on the objects in front of her. Piper's face changed from anger to concern. _Tammi might have a sixth sense about things, similar to Phoebe._

"Leo!" Piper shouted.

"What!" Shortly after he came, Paige came out.

"I think Tammi knows where Phoebe is." Piper said.

"Where?" Leo and Paige said at the same time.

"At a warehouse. I don't know, she wasn't talking right I guess. She wasn't paying attention to what I was teaching her." Piper said.

"Let's go." Paige said.

"What about Tammi. She can't come with us." Piper eyes looked at Paige and Leo. "Please. She has to stay."

"She has to. She can't stay by herself." Leo said.

"I'll stay with her." Paige said. Leo and Piper looked at her.

"We might need the Power of Three and Leo has to… Wait, Leo can stay her with Tammi." Piper said.

"I want to come. I can help. I can actually use my power and tell you about what I'm sensing before anything happens. Please. Please let me come." Tammi said. She looked around the room.

"Let's go." Piper finally said.

****************************************************

Phoebe felt her head. Her head pounded and she felt weaker than ever. She felt around the room, finding the door. She touched the doorknob and a premonition came._ Tammi was in the same room, growing weaker and weaker before a demon. She struggled against him, and failed. He started draining her energy and she kept saying a name._ Phoebe eyes snapped open. "Tammi!" She cried. Her hands formed into fists and she pounded on the door.

"Shut-up!" A voice said. Phoebe continued to weep. She slid onto the floor wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

*****************************************************

Tammi felt around the warehouse. The whole bottom floor was empty and most of the upstairs as well. A door led down to the basement, but it was magic proof. She came to the door and touched it. She felt a weird sensation. She slipped into her self-consciousness. Images floated into her head. _Tammi was surrounded. She felt a lot of pain and kept screaming the same thing. She felt weaker and weaker and her energy was draining._ "Phoebe! Phoebe!" Tammi started to push on the door. Slowly it inched slowly opened. "Piper! Paige!" The sisters rushed to Tammi and helped push the door. The door swung open and Tammi tumbled down the stairs. Piper and Paige tumbled after her. They landed into a heap at the bottom.

"Leo! Leo, get down here!" Piper shouted.

"Piper! Paige! Tammi!" Leo went around and started to heal each of them. Leo went up the stairs when the door slammed shut. Piper and Paige sat up, but Tammi was still crumpled on the floor.

"I can't heal her much. She has a couple of broken bones and a possible head injury. I'm sorry." Leo bent over to scoop up Tammi. Piper and Paige led the way with Leo following. Tammi's head nodded around and she finally glanced up later.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Be quiet. Your hurt and you need to rest." Leo whispered to her.

After 20 minutes of walking, they sat down for a break. Tammi sat up on her own and was moving around. She stood up and started walking away from the group.

"Tammi! Where are you going?" Piper said.

"He's giving me energy. He's drawing me to him." Tammi continued to walk.

"What? You're not going anywhere. Not until we find where Phoebe is." Paige said.

"Look, he'll kill Phoebe if I don't go. And I don't want him to kill you too." Tammi's hands brushed away the tears, trickling down her face. The next second she collapsed to the floor. The injuries taking its toll.

"Leo. You have to heal her. Paige, you too." Piper said. Both Leo and Paige held their hands above Tammi, healing her to the best of their ability. 

"Oh my god!" Paige cried. Leo scooped up Tammi again and carried her around the place. 

*****************************************************

"Tammi! Piper, Paige, Leo! Leo!" Phoebe shouted. She had stopped crying and now had started banging on the walls with her fists.

*****************************************************

"Someone's calling me. I got to go." Leo announced.

"No!" Piper and Paige shouted.

"It might be Phoebe. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Leo then orbed away. He left Tammi curled up on the floor next to the sisters.

"Hopefully he finds Phoebe. Tammi can you see anything?" Piper said to Tammi when she sat up.

"No, but I did see something earlier. He took me and I pretended I was Phoebe, it didn't work. No! This is all my fault!" Tammi replied.

"It isn't your fault. It's ours for not protecting you any better. And for losing contact with Aunt Carol." Piper said.

"I agree with Piper. You shouldn't blame yourself for this. I wish Leo would hurry up." Paige said.

*******************************************************

"Phoebe!" Leo exclaimed.

"Leo? Is that you?" Phoebe glanced up at Leo as he ran over.

"Yes. What happened?" He started healing her.

"I'm not sure. I woke up in my Focus and I was thinking where I was and a voice replied in my mind and then I said something out loud and then he was next to me. I had a premonition about Tammi, it was terrible!" Phoebe started to weep.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Leo took Phoebe's hand and orbed away.


End file.
